Twins?
by musa2flora
Summary: So i re-wrote this story... again. Hopefully you'll read it! This story is about Flora's twin sister coming to Alfea. Rose seems so sweet, but is she really? Does the Winx and The Specialist have to go against her to find Flora? Or will Flora turn against them? Read to find out! :D
1. Chapter 1: The New Flora?

Twins!

**Ok so I'm rewriting this story because there are some clarifications I needed to fix. Sorry for the inconvenience. The beginning of the story is Rose's pov. (Flora's twin).**

**R&R, **

**musa2flora**

Chapter 1: New Flora?

**Rose's Pov **

**Inside Alfea**

"I can't believe what's happening! I'm actually here at Alfea! What makes it even better is _no twin sister!" _she said excitedly. Here is Rose Guardian Fairy of Nature. Her hair was brown and her bangs were blonde, she was wearing a light green midriff top, a light pink skirt with dark pink strawberries, a thin yellow belt, and pink wedges. She wore big golden, heart hoop earrings.

(**First Clarification: Rose and Flora look the same. They are identical twins, the only that's different is their personality and how they react. Btw, the story changed to first person. **)

"Ok, no I need to figure out where my dorm is..." she said.

Rose was walking around to find her dorm and notice two girls. On the right had long blonde hair, wearing a green tank top tied in to a bow and an orange skirt with a gold belt that has gold circles dangling from it. She also wears pair of green wedges. The other girl on the left has reddish orange long hair, wearing light blue sleeveless top with a point at the bottom that reaches her belly button, and she wore blue jeans with yellow circles at the bottom of her jeans. Her shoes are yellow sandals with a thick heel.

Rose decided to ask them, "Hey, sorry to bother you but it's my first day here, and I was wondering if you could show me…"

"Flora? Why are you asking? This is our third year here, you should know by now," said Stella.

"You have mistaken me as my twin sister, Flora. My name is Rose," she said awkwardly. Rose tried to back away to get out of this situation, she didn't mean to make friends with her sister friends.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Bloom and this is my best friend Stella," Bloom said sweetly. "One question, where's Flora?"

"OH, that reminds me! I need to see Ms. Faragonda!" said Rose running off.

"Does she even know where Ms. F office is?" said Stella.

Rose walks back awkwardly and asks, "Where is 's office?"

"Down the hall, first take a right then a left," happily said Stella.

"Thanks!" Rose took a step then stop, and she took a big breathe and continued.

"Is everything alright Rose?" asked Bloom.

'_I hope so,'_ she thought. "Yep, everything is just fine."

**~Ms. Faragonda's Office~**

"Come in," said Ms. Faragonda.

Rose took a deep breathe and walked in.

"Rose Linphea, what are you doing here? You should be exploring Alfea!" said Ms Faragonda happily.

"I wanted too, but I need to give you this." Rose handed Ms. Faragonda a scroll, which was covered in green vines and pink flowers. In the centre of a gold flower said 'open.' Ms. Faragonda gently pressed the centre of the flower. The scroll blossomed into one large violet flower, which had the letter in the centre. Ms. Faragonda read the letter and her smile slightly faded, and Rose faded completely.

"I see your sister drop out of school to go to Linphea College. Tell her I wish her all the best. Would you mind bringing in the Winx Club here," said Ms. Faragonda.

"I wouldn't mind at all but… Where is there dorm exactly?" said Rose, as her checks turned red.

"Go down the hall, take a right then another right, and you will be at the dorms. Go up the stairs to the fifth floor, and find the room number 514."

"Thank you!"

"No problem sweet heart!"

**Ms. Faragonda's Office **

"What did you need to talk to us MS. F," ask Musa.** (Author's Note: I would describe them but its really late at night, and I'm sure a lot of you know how they look like in the first season to the sixth, it really doesn't matter.****)**

"Girls, I have some said news," said Ms. Faragonda as she faced the window.

Rose began to walk back slowly. "What's wrong Ms. F?" asked Layla.

"Flora is now going to Linphea College," Ms. Faragonda sternly said. Rose gently turned the knob of the door.

"WHAT!?" said the Winx.

"You must have made a mistake," said Flora's best friend.

"No mistake Layla." Rose began to open the door, and tip toe the way out of the room.

"Why did she leave?" Bloom asked.

"She was feeling homesick, and her planet needed her. She won't be coming back until next semester," said Faragonda, looking at the letter.

"On the bright side I have more room for my clothing!" Stella said, trying to brighten up the mood. The Winx glared at Stella. "I was only kidding…" as she sat down into a yellow bean bag chair.

Rose was an inch away from closing the door, but an Alfea student accidentally bumped into Rose. Rose flew into the office with a big fat THUD!

"OW!" Everyone stared at Rose. "I just got an idea!" said Stella. "Why can't Rose substitute Flora? I mean they are twins, and twins are born with the same ability, right?"

"Whoa, some knowledge just came out of Stella," said Musa in a shock.

"HEY!" screamed Stella.

"But she is right," said Tecna.

"I think it will be fun meeting Flora's twin sister!" said Bloom in excitement.

"I wouldn't mind, it might actually be fun," said Layla happily.

"YEAH!" unison the Winx Club.

'_I was so close! And I have to spend my only semester here with my sister's friend. That will be soo much fun… When can I stop being so compared?' _thought Rose.

**So here's the first chapter! Hopefully you all liked it, and I'm glad that I changed it! So the italics are going to be Rose thoughts and only hers. I might update a couple of times this week. Thanks for reading and please review! Have a great night!**

**~musa2flora**


	2. Chapter 2: My New Life

Chapter 2: My New Life

**Hey Readers! I so glad I'm updating today! If you want to help me write this story, just review to tell me! I found some spelling errors in the first chapter, so I'll try to fix that, also if you have any questions to ask the characters, just post them with your review! Have a great time reading!**

**R&R,**

**~musa2flora**

**P.S. I changed the title of this chapter to Just Maybe... to My New Life**

* * *

Chapter 2: My New Life

**~ Winx Club Dorm ~**

"And finally our dorm," said Bloom opening the door.

"I knew this school was big, but I didn't know it was **_humongous_**," said Musa, as she plopped herself on the purple sofa.

"I AGREE!" huffed Stella.

"Anyway… Are you enjoying Alfea…? Rose?" said Layla, as she notices Rose was missing. "Guys, where is Rose?"

"She followed Bloom to their room," said Tecna.

"Oh… Well… I'm going to the dance room. Does anyone want to come?" said Aisha.

"I'll go, but I'll be working on music," said Musa, grabbing her guitar.

"Sorry, but I'm going to web chat Timmy," said Tecna, grabbing her computer.

"And I'm going to take Bloom and Rose to a shopping trip!" said Stella excitedly.

"Ok, see you later," unison Musa and Aisha.

* * *

**~Bloom and Flora's Bedroom (Technically Bloom and _Rose's _Bedroom now)~**

Bloom walked into their bedroom to continue the tour with Rose. "Actually this is the last room for the tour," she smiled. "This is where you will be sleeping." Bloom said as she turned to Flora stuff. "Sorry about Flora's things here. The Winx usually leave their belongings at Alfea, because it's basically our second home." She stood in front of a picture of Flora causally. "Since your twins, I would assume you like the same things, but you can change things up if you want."

Bloom began to pull the poster of Flora off and rolled it gently and place in the trash, then she spelled the wall where a poster of Rose up there.

Rose beamed and said, "I'll take it from here."

"If you need any help, just ask," said Bloom sweetly.

Rose look around her twin sister's room. She never knew Flora had good taste. Rose especially love the pink petal in the green leaf bed with pink heart pillows. She also liked the tree beside the bed that stretch through half the room. There were two bookshelves, one beside the large tree and one connected to her computer table. Rose enjoyed the pink and green flower chairs. Rose saw the pink guitar beside the door to Stella's Room. Rose change up the guitar by adding purple hearts and her name on it. Rose also changed the colour of the dressing cabinet to violet, lastly she noticed the mini greenhouse, and she walked in and screamed happily.

Bloom ran into her new roommate's room. Bloom began to notice the simple changes Rose made. She smiled and new there was a difference between these two twins. Bloom walked over to Rose's table and look into the reddish-pink trash can, only seeing the poster she threw out. Bloom slowly took the poster of Flora and opens it. She examined the poster. "Why didn't you say goodbye." Bloom rolled up the poster and looked up. She didn't realize Rose was standing in front of her, trying to keep her smile.

Bloom was about to say something, but Rose said, "Its okay," she sighed. "Flora never said bye to me either."

Bloom walked up to her and said, "Never doubt sister love, its stronger then you think," she smiled lightly and handed Rose the poster of Flora.

Stella barged in and screamed, "ROSE! BLOOM! LET"S GO SHOPPING!"

Bloom grabbed Rose's arm and grabbed her blue purse and ran out the room with Rose.

Rose thought, '_Flora left me when two years ago… I guess no one knows the true story.'_

Bloom, Stella and Rose were in the living room, and Stella dragged Tecna and Layla out of the dorm while they were screaming on top of there lungs saying, "PLEASE! WE DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE MALL!"

Bloom and Rose went to the dance with silence. Bloom asked, "Layla! Musa! Do you girls want to come shopping with me and Rose?"

"Is Stella coming?" questioned Layla.

"No…" lied Bloom.

Layla and Musa did a triple back flip and said, "Sure! We'll come!"

* * *

**~ Magix Mall ~**

"I can't believe you didn't say 'yes' when **_I _**asked you," said Stella, a little bit annoyed.

"GET over it Stella," said Layla.

The Winx and Rose were shopping for Rose, until Stella started buying things for herself. They were walking down the mall to the food court because Musa was getting hungry.

"Ok, we have thirty minutes to eat, and then will continue to shop," happily said Stella.

Everyone moaned expect Rose. Rose was a little bit behind the Winx. She preferred window shopping then going into stores. She stopped at this green and pink dress. It was a simple pink garden dress, with many different colours of flowers at the bottom, and a green belt.

Stella noticed Rose looking at this dress, and she walked into the store and walked out with a blue shopping bag. Stella handed it to Rose and said, "Here it's a welcome gift from me."

Rose looked into the bag and smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Think of it this way; this will be the start of our new friendship."

"Thank you," said Rose, and she notices a group of boys with the other Winx. "Who are they?" Rose pointed behind Stella.

"Stella smile grew bigger and she screamed, "Snookcums!" Rose followed Stella. Stella jumped for a hugged to Brandon.

"Rose, we would like you to meet the Specialist," Musa said brightly.

"Hey," she smiled weakly.

"The blond one is Sky," said Bloom.

"The redhead is Riven," said Musa.

"The one with the laptop is Timmy," said Tecna.

"The handsome one is Brandon," said Stella.

"The last two are Nabu and Helia," said Layla.

_Helia… Didn't mother told me to give something to Flora's boyfriend? Where is that letter…? It was a spell, but Flora insisted not to erase his memory. She said she sent something… Who cares! Not my problem!_

"Nice to meet you," said Rose.

"WOW!" all the specialist unison.

"Not to be rude or anything, but you exactly like Flora," said Sky.

"I get that _a lot._" She noticed Helia a little upset. She didn't know what to do but say, "Let's all go bowling, it will be fun to know each other better!"

"But what about shopping?" asked Stella.

"We can continue shopping tomorrow," said Bloom. "This will be fun!"

_I stopped and smiled greatly! I think I'll get use to this new lifestyle._

* * *

**Hopefully you enjoyed that! If you have any ideas for the story, please tell me. Also if you want to ask question to the characters, please ask.**

**Sorry that I didn't update ASAP. Hopefully this makes up for it! I have posted the link of Flora's bedroom on my profile, so please check it out.**

**Write to you soon,**

**~musa2flora~**


End file.
